Project Racing 66 (working title)
Project Racing 66 (working title) is an open-world racing game developed by original studio AHP96 in collaboration and supervision by Genki Studios, known best for Shutokou Battle series. It is developed for PC, PS4, and Xbox One consoles. Set in the wide open-world of United States, the game focuses on the culture of motorsporting, leading the game appeal on various disciplines and terrains on map, and vehicle focus on automobiles and motorcycles. Players can participate in various illegal street races, legal sanctioned pro races either on racetracks or part of a city, or non-tarmac off-road races. Gameplay The game targets for the accessibility for newcomers while keeping mastery for the more skilled players, leading to a blend of simulation and arcade handling system similar to Racedriver Grid. Tuning will be present in order for racers to fine-tune their vehicle. Players can free roam, viewing the landscapes while at the random times encounter another racer for a challenge. Players can check various events on map or discipline-related in a similar manner to Gran Turismo ''series. The races are checkpoint-based in similar vein to ''Midnight Club, Test Drive Unlimited or GTA ''for some events. Police cars are also visible when roaming, giving a pursuit to anyone (including traffic cars) who does illegal actions if it's on Police's line of sight. The vehicles will be customizable in visual and performance aspects. In addition, the legal-road version of the vehicles can be upgraded to specialized homologations such as Performance, Drag, Drift, GT, Rally, Rally Raid, Rallycross, and much more. These specialization effect 3 main types of racing disciplines: Street Racing, Professional Racing, and Off-Road. Race Types/Events Street Racing * Circuit * Sprint * Drag * Drift * Speedtrap * Touge Professional Racing * Standard * Multiclass Standard * Time Attack * Endurance * Multiclass Endurance * Drag * Drift Off-Road * Rally * Rally Raid * Rallycross Setting In the similar manner to the ''The Crew, the game takes place in the whole United States of America, scaled down but still providing larger areas. Divided into several regions like West Coast, East Coast, Midwest, South, and The Mountain States, U.S.' known cities like New York, Seattle, Los Angeles, Las Vegas, Washington D.C., Detroit, Chicago will be presented in the game. In order to create full United States experience, the development team also included Juneau in Alaska as well as Honolulu in Hawaii to be explorable. Players will be able to visit racetracks such as Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca, Indianapolis Motor Speedway, Long Beach, Road America, Road Atlanta and much more. Vehicles In terms of vehicles, cars and bikes in various types such as SUVs, Supercars, Dirt Bikes, etc. will be present. All vehicles are able to do Street Races until the vehicles are upgraded and specialized to certain disciplines such as Performance (the higher level version of Street Race vehicles), GT, GT Endurance, Drift, Rally, Rally Raid, Rallycross, Motocross, etc. Second update brings more vehicles, focused on cars. New vehicles are marked in Bold. Cars Audi * 2009 R8 coupe 5.2 FSI quattro Buick * 1985 GNX BMW * 2008 M3 coupe * 1990 M3 sport evolution Cadillac * 1951 Eldorado Brougham * Escalade ESV * 2010 CTS-V coupe * 2009 XLR-V Chevrolet * 1951 Bel-Air * 2017 Camaro ZL1 * 1970 Chevelle SS * 2011 Corvette Z06 * 1951 El Camino SS Chrysler * 2007 300C HEMI SRT8 Dodge * 2010 Ram 1500 Ferrari * 2009 458 Italia * 1996 550 Maranello Honda * 1992 NSX-R Hummer * 2003 H2 Jaguar * 2014 XFR-S Lamborghini * 2008 Murcielago LP640 Mazda * 1996 RX-7 Type R Mercedes-Benz * 2008 C63 AMG * 2002 CLK 500 * 2012 SLK 55 AMG Mitsubishi * 2004 Lancer EVOLUTION VIII MR GSR * 2006 Lancer EVOLUTION IX GSR * 2008 Lancer EVOLUTION X GSR Nissan * 1996 180SX type X * 2003 350Z * 2016 GT-R * 1995 Skyline GT-R V-Spec * 2002 Skyline GT-R V-Spec II nur Porsche * 2010 911 Sports Classic Saleen * 2005 S7 Twin Turbo Subaru * 2012 BRZ S Toyota * 2013 GT86 * 1983 Sprinter TRUENO GT-APEX * 1998 Supra RZ Volkswagen * 1976 Golf GTi Bikes Ducati * 2015 Diavel * 2015 Panigale 1199 R Development The development of the game starts when the director wanted to create the racing game on the open-world map, various terrains, large roster of vehicles and types of competition. The design of the game are inspired by various racing media such as The Crew, Need for Speed, Forza, Grid, Gran Turismo, Wangan Midnight, Initial D, Tokyo Xtreme Racer, Midnight Club. The variety of the motorsporting event is inspired by The Crew 2. Utilizing the open world concepts and designs such as The Legend of Zelda: ''Breath of the Wild, Forza Horizon ''and ''The Crew, ''the development team also wanted to add interactivity to the world responding to the player, leading the ability to race roaming racers. For the vehicle roster, the development team also targeted the same as games like ''Gran Turismo, Tokyo Xtreme Racer, Forza, ''etc. Category:Racing Games Category:Open-World